


White Chunks of Death

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, I finished this a while ago but here it is, i love these cuties so much, it just snowed ergo inspiration to share, look at the fluffffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Some said that Thresher Maws were her one, true enemy. Some said the Collectors. Others said the Reapers. Shepard knew the truth.





	

“Shepard. It’s just snow. It won’t kill you.”

Shepard glowered at him from the door frame, still remaining completely inside of their house. Garrus, the bastard, stood in the _elements_ and was _smiling_ , arms held up and beckoning to her.

“It very well could. I’ll have you know–”

“If you play the orphan card again, so help me spirits.”

Shepard gasped loudly, probably too loudly to be believable. She raised her chin. “It never stops being a valid reason to want nothing to do with this–this–” she waved her free hand at the puffs falling all around their yard, “nonsense.”

Garrus walked over to her. His face had switched to something beyond amusement, something far warmer. It gave her goosebumps. He cradled her cheek with one hand and she couldn’t help but notice that he wore specially made turian winter gloves. When she looked in his eyes again, she could already feel her imminent defeat.

“Just come outside for a little while.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I have something to show you.”

Shepard bit the inside of her cheek before sighing, pressing a kiss to his chest, and weaseling out of his arms. “You fight dirty, you know that?” she muttered, grabbing her coat, hat, gloves, boots, and anything else to keep the cold at bay.

His only response was a grin just before he turned and disappeared into their yard again.

Shepard grumbled something under breath when she reached the door frame again, fully bundled. Her right hand tightened on her forearm crutch as she began the trudge into the cold and white. The crutch, useless thing, slipped a little in the snow but she kept her grip firm. Her leg might be injured but her equilibrium was harder to shake. That didn’t stop the wary look Garrus gave her as she made her way along.

“Don’t give me that face.” She straightened when she was next to him and nestled her chin further into her scarf. “Didn’t you tell me something one time about turians being biologically disgusted with snow?”

He smirked and crossed his arms. “Something like that.”

She leveled a glare up at him, releasing her chin from its warm cocoon in the process. “Then _why_ did you make me come out here?”

“Because,” he pulled her flush against him, ran his fingers over her scarred cheek, “things can change, Cal.” He kissed her softly until she felt toe-curling warmth all over.

“Hmmm,” she hummed when he broke away, leaning her cheek against his chest. “That was nice. Doesn’t answer my question, though.”

“Ah. See…” Before she could process what was happening, his hand, full of snow, floated inches from her face. “It all starts with snow.” She barely got out a gasp before he rubbed the frozen particles all over her. Blinking away the water, she glowered at his stupid grinning face.

“Oh, now you’re gonna get it!” She hit his side with her crutch as she scooped up snow of her own. His efforts were relentless, but so were hers. And try as she might, she couldn’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Huuuuuge thanks and love and hugs go to @vorchagirl for coming up with this prompt in the MEFFW group on fb. I had a lot of fun writing my favorites dorks in the snow. *hugs*


End file.
